


My Monstrous Stepbrother: Heiwajima Izaya?!

by NoahEarlGraves



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Growing Up, High School, Izaya is still a little shit, M/M, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo still has his monstrous strength, Stepbrother - Freeform, Stepbrothers, Stepsiblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahEarlGraves/pseuds/NoahEarlGraves
Summary: Izaya couldn’t have been more relieved by the convenience that comes with his mother coming home less sullen and depressed-looking with the news that she just got herself a new boyfriend. His mother’s boyfriend never paid them a visit but as long as she stops making Izaya’s life harder than it should be, who cares? As expected, the house became cleaner, his sisters became happier, their home became more as it should be, and soon enough Orihara Kyouko told her children that she had accepted the long awaited marriage proposal.What Orihara Izaya had NOT expect was being told he was going to have to change his name to 'Heiwajima Izaya'.





	My Monstrous Stepbrother: Heiwajima Izaya?!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I know I promise I would continue my other fics asap but it's hard, okay! I already have the outline but they're not easy to write. This one, in my opinion, is plenty lighter and easier to write. 
> 
> Be warned that this fic has no beta so... yeah. Please do forgive the errors. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!!

The twins stood with mouths agape with the front door opened. Both had ran ahead of their Iza-nii who had bailed them both out of juvie _again_.

 

Reaching the door, Izaya tilted his head in wonder. “What are you two doing standing at the do-... oh.”

 

Izaya blinked.

 

And blinked.

 

And blinked.

 

….

 

And took a deep breath.

 

The house was clean _and_ tidy.

 

And there was someone equally clean and tidy whom the trio barely recognized.

 

“Mom?” Mairu was the first to recover.

 

Orihara Kyouko turned her head to look at her children. Turning the faucet off, she gave them a bright genuine smile before cheerfully saying, “Welcome back, you three!”

 

She came over and gave them all a hug. The twins giggling when she embraced them, obviously thrilled by the rare contact. Izaya only stood there awkwardly. Feeling, no, knowing he had missed something.

 

For some reason, he had a nagging feeling that something is just not right be, being Orihara Izaya, decidedly played it off anyway. “Why, Mom. You’re actually home.” that came out more hostile than he intended but his grin didn’t falter as she coddled the twins as if she had not heard him. “Did you get a boyfriend or something?” he said offhandedly.

 

She perked up at that and stopped tickling the twins to look at him. Her smile bright and her eyes twinkling. “As a matter of fact, my smartass son, yes I did!”

 

Izaya’s eyes widened a bit.

 

“Woahhh, really, Mommy?” Mairu practically bounced on her tiny feet.

 

“(Is it for) Real…?” Kururi asked whilst looking up so much that Izaya thought she might just break her little neck.

 

Mairu and Kururi began bombarding her with questions upon questions that, to be completely honest, Izaya wasn’t really in the mood to listen on. Although he did find the situation mildly amusing, he was much too tired to care.

 

Bailing your sisters out of juvie for the second time in a row within less than a week AND running away from a certain blonde haired monster who insistently chased him halfway out the city ward before losing the damn protozoan was not exactly the most ideal routine for even a teen as sturdy as him.

 

“Ah, Izaya honey,” his mom called out before he completely closed his bedroom door.

 

“Yea?”

 

“I’m making dinner tonight so if you wanna go out, don’t come home too late, okay?” Kyouko chirped happily.

 

Izaya almost tripped. He looked at her incredulously, well, her back since she already turned her attention back on the twins and seem to be scolding them for giving their Iza-nii so much trouble for one day, before closing the door behind him.

 

As soon as he closed the door, he dropped his bag on his table and finally collapsed on the bed, carefully minding the nearly empty glass of coffee he neglected to take out the other day. His eyes already closing as he allowed sleep to overtake him.

 

He was sure this was all a dream.

 

Tomorrow everything’s going to come back to normal and he’ll be waking up to a messy, messy house and an only half awake zombie of a mother.

\----

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead!”

 

Izaya jolted awake. “Huh?”

 

Kyouko giggled seeing her son so uncharacteristically out of it.

 

The black haired teen yawned when he finally realized who it was and crashed back down on the soft mattress. “What time is it?”

 

“Six thirty A.M. sweetheart,” Kyouko told him.

 

Six… thirty… A.M......?

 

SIX THIRTY A.M.?!!

 

In a second Izaya jumped to his feet a bit too fast which made him wobble unsteadily on his feet, his mother having to help steady him before he fell to the floor.

 

Worriedly, Kyouko checked on her son’s forehead with the back of her palm and gasped. “Oh Dear, you have a fever. How about I call the school and you rest for today, hm?” she offered with a gentle smile.

 

Izaya didn’t quite comprehend what she said as he hastily tried to gather his brains. “Mairu.. Kururi.. School,” before now he never thought of Kururi’s fragmented speech pattern to be contagious.

 

Kyouko sighed and shook her head as she gently made the teen to lay back down. “I’ve made sure they’d gotten ready for school.” Izaya breathed a sigh of relief. Kyouko bent down and stroked his hair. “You looked so tired, I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” She gave him a gentle, reassuring smile Izaya had not seen be directed to him in a long, long time. “Don’t worry about anything today. I’ll take care of everything. I’ve already called in work today and told them I’m gonna take a day off. Kichirou told me he’ll email me the important bits of the meeting.”

 

Izaya’s last thought before finally succumbing to a deep slumber was that, ‘She talks too much…’

 

The young teen hadn’t felt so relieved in ages.

 

\-----

 

Heiwajima Shizuo did not like coming home to an empty house.

 

Well, more like a really, really quiet one where his brother minded his own business in his room and his father likewise in his office.

 

But today, even without the usual borderline depressing set-up, Shizuo couldn’t ignore his gut feeling telling him something’s up and not right.

 

“Ah! Welcome home, Shizuo!” His dad greeted with a cheerful grin as he placed another pancake on the stack. “I know this might not be the typical dinner menu, but they’re your favourite so Kasuka insisted on them anyway.”

 

Kasuka nodded at him but didn’t say anything as he was too busy munching on his mouthful of pancake.

 

His dad chattered on, but Shizuo wasn’t listening. He was much too tired after chasing after the flea halfway across Ikebukuro and looking for him till just five minutes ago around the ward. “... doesn’t these smell great? Kyouko gave me the recipe! You know she…”

 

Shizuo blinked.

 

And blinked-

 

“Oi!” Heiwajima Kichirou called out to his son.

 

-and dismissed himself to his room to get his mind sorted out. 

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
